Darth Fathom
"Then you will have to find me." Darth Fathom Darth Fathom , formerly known as general sidestation, was the King Of The Vampire Empire during the first period of the great war of the brigade and the vampire empire. He is also Law's arch enemy.Fathom had made contact with law to tell them that his squad had a spy in it mist. Fathom told him about the attack that the all of the laws enemies will attack all the law brigade bases and ship yards. The Vampire Empire sent a fleet of ships to protect on of the their ship yards. When fathom talk to lawrence offered corran to join the law but corran refused to join them Fathom said no. quote from Fathom : let me stay with my squad to get you more information Before King General Sidestation Is The Leader King & Leader Of The Vampire Empire. He has 2 daughter's and 1 Son. Altho He Is Dying, He Is leaving Princess Ashley Sidestation the Vampire Army And soon She will be Queen. King Sidestation Also Turned Life Wiz Into A Vampire During The Battle At Vampire Castle. Later on cwa Sidestation was put in a deep sleep by his three kids. King General Sidestation Also Has A Few Pet's. Pet's: *Various Vampire Bat's Staging his own Death In 2011 near the end of the vampire empire brigade war he tried to kill conor arce, failed and conor fought back eventually stabbing him in the stomach and leaving him to "Die". After that sidestation disappeared. Confronting corran as soon as "corran radis" logged on lawrence confronted him saying that he knew his true identity and that the war was NOT over, in response to this sidestation said 'to bad you have to find me", added law off his friends list and disappeared. 9/30/2013 On 9/30/2013 Lawrence encountered Radis again and they agreed to be allies.The Treaty of the Empire was Signed on this day. Now all the Law Brigde enemies are planing to attack all their base but little did they know Corran Radis was a spy for Law now his fleet is protecting them at all cost so nothing can hurt the Vampire Empire and the Law's Brigade Empire. Sence then Corran Radis destroyed the Enemy's Fleet in a single day attack the ship yards and more. Law wasnt going to win at first until Radis told what will go on now law squad and allies are now powerfull than ever sence Radis help them stop the enemy where they stand now one thing that they need to do is to stop the council that was going to destory the Law Brigde. Corran went on patriol for at least a year to find that council and little to spare Law need help one more time so he turned around and help Law again with new ships for them and a armys and more so now we find the council once more again as a families and as brothers. Last night corran radis make contact with the enemy fleet above his home world ord mentall they ingage the fleet so get to the people on the planet surface but little did they know radis's ships had new weapons and shielding and law's fleet help radis as much as they could so they could return to the head base to protect it.Today Fathom just got word that the Council is giving up the war between The council and the law's is over today fathom will be on his ship to sign the treaty between the council and law's. Vampire empire has return to help law any time with any thing. On SWTOR Darth Fathom is the leader of the Jedi Assassin's he is hunting down Nova every day and night so he can bring Nova to justice Darth is not weak after the battle of Taris with Nova's council member. Darth got his arm cut off by the council member the Jedi Assassin's arrived before he died. A few days ago a jedi assassins was attack by a dark council member he said if the assassins and law interfear with nova they will be destoryed from the inside out so Darth Fathom sent a assassin under cover to find out what they are planning so far the assassins lost contack with the assassin on nar shaddaa. March 29, 2014 On this day Fathom went to a meeting with nova and her dark council they ask fathom to be put on the council for one of the faling members. The council agreed to put him on the council. The meeting of the council was about a attack on law's forces the meeting went on for 1 day after the meeting was over fathom went to korriban to look for a apprentice and laters did. Fathom ask his apprentice what is your advanced class is going to be and she said assassin and fathom said i am a sorcerer and you will be my apprentice that is a assassin. September 08,2014 This is the day the Darth Fathom killed Nova and destoryed her inter fleet above Korriban to kill her. Fathom leaded a attack squad name the dark squad that infultraded Nova's fleet and destroyed the ships recators so that fathoms fleet can come in and destory the rest of the fleet. By the time they got done Fathom lead a ground task force called fire squad the best units in Fathom's army. Once they got down to the planet surface Nova was waiting for him. Nova gave the order to attack Fathom and his army.Fathom sense that something was up he told his captain to an eye for enemys he said yes sir few moments later they were under attack and won the battle. Once fathom got to the academy they went to the arcives of the sith academy and fathom went to the dakr council chamber alone and sense it was a trap for him. Nova was waiting for him once she told him her plan to destory the hole galaxy he knew that he had to stop her from destroying the whole galaxy. Once nova got up from her seat and grab her lightsaber fathom told her you should give up right now she laugh and the battle had begun and fathom came out victories in the battle but nova got away. September 20, 2014 This the day that Darth Fathom Learned about a plot to destroy the galaxy from nova herself in person on Star Wars The Old Republic. She said to me "I Will Finish What I Started" and i looked at her and she told me her plan and i said what are my orders my queen she said " Dont tell the council about this i heard that one of you is betraying me" i told her the person they got a bounty on their head or nova wants me to hunt the person down and destroy them once and for all. I went back to my furry and contacted one of my spys on the republic side and told her that nova is planning to destroy the galaxy and the spy said " tell me my master what do you want me to do" I told her " Tel the council about this and put me on holocom" I was on holocom with the council about Nova's plan they said Master Fathom can you get more intell from her and i told them yes i can they said ' Good". I ask the council is my fleet ready for the next faze in the plan to attack her ship yard they said yes it is I told them i will meet them their to help out. September 29,2014 Darth Fathom was on the planet Taris with nova talking about a new ship for the Navy. I ask her what do you want me to do "Nova' i want you to go see the building of the new ship and make sure no Law's attack and use the ship against us head to kuat as soon as Possible. I told her as you wish my queen. i went to the ship yards and saw the new ship i told my spy that i am going to take the ship and send it to the republic navy so you can usew it against nova and empire. That night fathom contacted nova and told her that the republic got the new ship. Category:Males Category:Vampire's Category:The Vampire Empire Category:Jedi Category:Human's Category:Allies Category:The Twilight War Category:Royalty Category:Star Wars: The Old Republic Category:CWA